Sonic the Black Chaos
by BabylonianShadows93
Summary: Sonic and his friends are going on vacation! Too bad Kazu had to ruin their first day with a battle. After Super Sonic defeats his army, he's been acting strange. His attitude changed BIG time! Rated K for mild cussing. Please R&R!
1. The Vacation

DSS

By: SonicandShadow4ever

One

The Vacation

Sonic the Hedgehog sat on his bed, reading his magazine and listening to his Ipod. Before he could turn to the next page, Amy Rose crashed in to his room.

" YIPEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Amy ran up to Sonic and hugged him.

" Whoa, Amy! " Sonic said while gently prying himself out of Amy's hug. " What happened? "

" Where going on vacation! " Amy sang.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ya mean only me and you? "

" Hey, that's not a bad idea, but no. All of us! "

" Ya mean, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze and Cream? "

" Yes, and Espio, Charmy, Vector, Rouge, and Shadow! "

" Shadow? "

" Yup, he says that he need the vacation. "

" He's not the only one, " Sonic layed on his bed and stared at the ceiling. " Defeatin' Eggman's robots can _really_ wearout a hedgehog. Where are we goin'? "

" To Seashell Beach! " Amy handed the blue hedgehog a brochure. " We're going to stay at a nice house next to the beach for a week. It's going to be soooo romantic! "

Sonic sat up. " Romantic?! " His's head started to hurt.

" Uh huh! You better start packing. We're leaving first thing tomorrow! " And with that, she danced out of Sonic's room.

Sonic groaned. " I better not share a room with _her_..." He walked out of his room, towards the kitchen for dinner.

" Hi, Sonic! " Cream the Rabbit said, while she pulled out some plates from a cupboard. " Are you ready for dinner? "

" Am I _ever_! I'm starvin'! "

Cream giggled as Cheese the Chao handed Sonic a plate filled with food. Before he could grab it, a flash of red light grabbed it first.

" Hey! "

" Thanks, Cheese! " Knuckles the Echidna said as he sat down with the plate of food. " Thanks, Cream! Very delicious! "

" What gives?! " Sonic protested. " That was _my _ food "

Knuckles shrugged. " Second come, first serve! "

" Don't you mean first come, first serve? " Silver the Hedgehog walked into the kitchen and sat down.

" Whateva! "

" Hey, Sonic! " Tails the Fox said as he came into the room. He pulled out a small airplane. " Here's my model of the new airplane I'm working on, the Hurricane Cyclone! "

" That's awesome, Tails! " Sonic said as he examined the model. " Good job! "

Tails beamed and then happily took his seat on the table.

After a few minutes, eveyone was seated at the dinner table, eating.

" I can't believe we're all going to the beach! " Rouge the Bat said as she ate her salad. " It's going to be so cool! "

" If you ask me, " Espio the Chamelion said as he carfully cut a piece of steak. " it's a waste of time..."

" Espio! " Charmy Bee said as soon as he finished slurping his water. " Don't be a party pooper! "

Espio rolled his eyes.

" Are we going to have our on separate rooms? " Balze the Cat asked.

Amy nodded. " Sadly..."

Sonic sighed in relief.

" What was that for? " Silver asked.

" Oh, nothing. "

" He's sad because he won't be able to be with Amy in the same room. " Vector nudged Sonic.

" What?! That's not true! "

" It's obvious, Sonic, " Shadow the Hedgehog said. " I think you do like her..."

" No I don't! "

" Do you, Sonic? " Amy asked, sweetly.

" Um...I...I-I gotta go! " Sonic stood up and ran to his room.

Sonic ran into his room and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the door and rubbed his head.

" Oh man! " Sonic said to himself. " This is gettin' way outta my hands. I think I should go to sleep. Too much to think of! "

KNOCK!

Sonic turned around to face the door.

" Sonic! " He heard Amy's voice say. " It's Amy! "

" Shoot! " Sonic whispered. He quickly slipped into his bed and covered his head with his blankets. He listened as Amy's footsteps disappeared in the darkness.

What he didn't listen was the creeping of a small, microchip-like Black Chaos on his drawer. He had listened to every word that Sonic and the rest of his friend had said and quickly warped out.

--------

" So, " Kazu said after he listened to every word the Black Chaos said to him. " Sonic is going to Seashell Beach for vacation. That's where we will attack. He'll have no choice but to try and defeat us and if he does, it will be one victory that he will not enjoy! " He faced the Black Chaos. " Inform everyone at once! We will attack tomorrow at noon! And..." Kazu turned around to face a case filled with glowing diamonds. " Take the emeralds with you! " And with that, the Black Chaos hurried away.


	2. Battle at Seashell

Two

Battle at Seashell

The next day, the friends hopped on the X Tornado and headed on towards Seashell Beach.

" Oh this is going to be so great! " Amy squealed while reading her Seahell Gift Shop cataloge. " There are so many thing we could buy! "

" Let me see, " Cream looked at the cataloge. " Wow! That little hat is perfect for Cheese! " They started talking about the clothing in the store.

" Thanks for upgrading the X Tornado so everyone could fit, Tails, " Sonic said.

" It was nothing, " Tails responded. " it was pretty easy, but now it goes a little slower. " He giggled. " I'll fix that later. "

Sonic chuckled too. He knew that Tails could fix anything that included machinery.

" Are we there, yet? " Blaze asked.

" Almost, " Tails answered. " we just need to pass Angel Island and we're there! "

" Angel Island? " Knuckles said. " Why don't we-"

" No! " Amy said. " We are not going to stop to see Angel Island! I want to get to the beach a soon as possible! "

Knuckles mumbled something, but nobody payed attention.

" We're here! " Tails landed his jet safetly on the ground, next to their beach house. Everyone jumped down.

" It's so much cooler here! " Cream said as she stretched.

" Well, " Silver said. " it is only 11:55. It's cold at this time. "

" 11:55?! " Amy shrieked. " Oh no! " She grabbed Sonic by the arm. " We have to hurry! "

" Why? " The blue hedgehog asked.

" We have some reservations at this fancy restaurant at 12! "

" Just me and you?! "

" Just me and you! "

" Wait! Nooooooo! " He tried to release his arm, but the pink hedgehog's grasp was too strong. " Shadow! Help meeeeee! "

Shadow folded his arm across his chest. " Why would _I _help _you_? " He said, calmly.

Sonic pouted. Before he could ask anybody else for help, a loud roar filled the air. Sonic looked up. There was an army of about 1000 Black Chaos poising for attack!

" Black Chaos! " Amy screamed.

" Look who's here, " Kazu appeared. " Sonic and the rest of his friends! "

" What do you want, Kazu?! " Sonic demanded. Amy finally loosened her grasp so he could break free.

" You know what I want, " Kazu said. " to rule the world. But I can't do that with you in the way, so I guess I have to get rid of you first! " He pointed at Sonic. Immediatly, a robot jumped onto the ground.

" Look! " Tails pointed out. " The robot is powered up by all seven Chaos Emeralds! "

Indeed, the robots engine was filled with the seven emeralds.

" How did Kazu get the emeralds so quickly? " Knuckles wondered. " And why is he using them on such a weak robot? "

" That doesn't matter right now, " Sonic said as he stood in a fighting position. " All that matters is that we defeat these guys! "

" Before the restaurant cancels our reservations! " Amy added.

" Uh...yeeaaah..." Sonic used a spin move which easily destroyed the monster. The Chaos Emeralds fell onto the floor.

" How are we going to defeat all these monsters? " Tails asked.

" There's only one way, " Sonic answered. " super transformation! "

" That means us, right? " Silver asked. He and Shadow stepped forwards.

" Yup! " They lifted their arms, but before they could consume the emeralds' power, another Black Chaos attacked Silver and Shadow. They both crashed into another, larger, Black Chaos.

" Great! " Shadow said as he tried to break free. " This dude is holding us too tight! "

" Sonic! " Silver called. " You're going to have to do the super transformation without us! "

Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and nodded.

" Right! " He lifted his arms and the Chaos Emeralds surrounded him.

_Strange..._ Knuckles thought. _None of the Black Chaos are attacking him! Why did they attack Silver and Shadow, but not Sonic? Wait a sec! _He squinted and saw a small, black light surrounding each emerald. _Is that a dark aura surrounding the Chaos Emeralds?! Am I seeing things...or is this true? _He shook his head. _I'm just seeing things..._ He remained quiet and watched as Sonic consumed the emeralds' energy.

A yellow light surrounded Sonic. When the light faded, Sonic's skin was now a bright gold and his eyes were a light red. Super Sonic landed on the floor.

Super Sonic lunged for a Black Chaos and went right through him. Another Chaos charged straight for him, but Super Sonic was ready. He grabbed him and threw him towards five other Chaos. All of them were destroyed.

" Wow! " Tails said. " He really is destroying all those Black Chaos so easily, right Knuckles? " He turned to face the red echidna. He seemed deep in thought. " Knuckles? "

" Huh? " Knuckles jumped. " Uh...yeah..." He looked down.

_A little __too__ easily..._

In a few minutes, Super Sonic defeated all the Chaos and descended towards the ground. The emeralds dispersed from his body and went on to their separate directions. Sonic turned around and looked strenly at Kazu.

" We'll meet again, Sonic! " And with one, final laugh, he disappeared.

" That was soooo great, Sonic! " Amy hugged Sonic's arm. " You defeated them in time for us to go eat! "

Sonic still stared sternly at where Kazu was last seen. " Yeah..." Sonic said. He jerked his arm hard enough to break free from Amy's grasp and walked away. " whatever..."

Amy cocked her head to one side. " Sonic? "

Whoa! Sonic really has serious mood swings! Or...does he?


	3. The All New Sonic

Three

The All-New Sonic

Sonic walked away from his friends.

" Hey! " Silver ran up to him. " Aren't you glad that you defeated Kazu's army? "

" I guess so..." Sonic answered, still walking.

" Well, why are you like this all serious? "

Sonic glared at him. " Can't I?! " He snapped. " Let me be however I feel like being! "

Silver stopped, but Sonic still countinued to walk. The white hedgehog turned around and shrugged at his friends.

" I think I know how to bring his old-self back, " Shadow walked up to Sonic. " Sonic, did you know that I'm the fastest thing alive? "

Sonic rolled his eyes. " Yeah right..."

" Do you want to prove me wrong? "

" I don't have anything better to do..." He stopped walking and prepared himself for the race. Shadow stood next to him.

" Ready...go! "

In about a nanosecond, Sonic finished, but Shadow was still halfway to the finish line!

Shadow turned around and stared at Sonic. " What?! That was way more faster than usual! "

Sonic yawned. " That was a waste of my time..." He walked away.

The Sonic Team stared at the blue hedgehog.

" What's with the sudden change in attitude? " Knuckles asked.

" He's never acted like this before! " Tails said.

" Pathetic.." Shadow ran off.

" Looks like we've lost a helper, " Blaze said.

" Sonic! " Amy ran up to Sonic. " Wait! What about our lunch? "

" I'm not hungry..."

" But, _Sonic_! "

" I said I wasn't hungry, now buzz off! " He ran away.

Amy stood still. " He's...he's never talked to me like that before! " She squeaked.

" Don't worry, Amy," Rouge said. " he'll be back to normal soon! "

--- Three Days Later...---

" Dinnertime! " Cream sang

As usual, Sonic was the first one to walk in.

" Whats for dinner? " Sonic asked, making no eye contact.

" Chicken and pasta! " She handed him some food, but Knuckles grabbed it first!

" Too slow! " Knuckles laughed. Before he could laugh even more, Sonic shot a punch which sent the echidna flying into a cupboard!

Sonic stood in a fighting postion. " There's more where that came from! "

" Knuckles! " Cream helped. " Are you okay? "

" I think so..." Knuckles rubbed his head as he glared at Sonic. " What was that for?!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. " You're weak! "

" WHAT?! " Knuckles ran up to him. " Say that to my face! "

" Alright! _You're _weak! "

" Grrr! " Knuckles readied his punch, but before he could attack, a white light surrounded his fist and stopped it. Silver stood infront of him.

" What are you guys doing?! " Silver asked.

" What does it look like were doin'?! " Knuckles snapped.

" Why are you two fighting?! "

" _He _started it! " Knuckles pointed at Sonic.

Silver faced Sonic. " What is wrong with you, Sonic?! You've been acting strange these days! "

Sonic glared at the white hedgehog, then shoved him onto the floor and walked to his seat.

The friends ate their meal in silence.

_I can't take this silence! _Tail thought. _Usually Sonic is the one who cheers everone up, but he isn't. Maybe he needs some cheering up!_

Tails cleared his throat. " Guess what, Sonic! "

" What? " Sonic muttered as he ate some pasta.

" I'm almost done with the Hurricane Cyclone! It's going to be really cool! It can walk on land, float on water, and-"

" I don't care! " Sonic yelled as he stood up. He banged his fist on the table which made everyone jump. " I don't fucking care about you're pieces of shit! "

Tails's eyes started to water and his lower lip started to quiver, but Sonic didn't seem to care.

" Who cares about your pieces of junk?! " Sonic countinued to yell. " I don't need your stupid machinery to defeat my enemies! "

" Sonic! " Amy stood up. " That's the meanest thing you have ever said! What is with you?! "

Sonic shifted his angry eyes to Amy, then to Tails and back again. He ran into his room.

Tails sniffed. " I never knew that's how he felt about me..."

Amy walked up to Tails. " Don't cry, Tails. I'm sure he didn't mean to say that, "

" You think so? "

Amy nodded, trying not to show any signs of doubt.


	4. Kidnap!

Four

Kidnap!

---The Next Day...---

Amy walked out of the beach house and looked up. There, was Sonic, laying on the roof with his hands cupped behind his head, staring at the sky.

_Something is wrong,_ The pink hedgehog thought. _Sonic is changing and we don't even know why! There has to be a way to find out! _She climbed on the roof.

" Hi, Sonic, "

" Leave me alone, " Sonic said, without taking his eyes off the sky.

" Sonic, _please_ stop acting like this. You're hurting alot of people, both physically and mentally. I don't even know why you're acting this way. Eversince you destroyed Kazu's army while being Super-"

" I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! " Sonic sat up and glared at Amy.

Amy could've sworn that Sonic's skin has changed to a darker shade of blue, but before she could take a closer look, it was back to normal.

" Just leave me alone! " Sonic yelled. " I don't want to hear any of your crappy stroies! "

" But, Sonic! I'm just trying to help you so you will like me! "

" Well I don't! You're just maing me hate you even more! Now get out of my sight! "

Amy nodded while trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She climbed down and walked away, hoping that it wasn't true what Sonic had told her.

" Why is he acting like this? " Amy asked herself. " Maybe the Chaos Emeralds have to something to do with this. "

" Oh, you don't know how much they helped us! "

" Huh?! " Amy spun around and saw Senka the Black Chaos. " Senka! What did you do to Sonic?! "

Senka laughed. " _We _didn't do anything! We're just helping the black emeralds do their mission! "

" Black Emeralds?! "

" Did you actaualy think we were going to give up the Chaos Emeralds that easily? " She laughed even harder. " Those weren't Chaos Emeralds. The gems that Sonic consumed were Black Emeralds! "

Amy gasped. _I don't know what they are, _Amy thought. _but I know that it's something that is not good! I should go tell the others!_ Before she could leave, Senka grabbed her with her chain!

" Let go! "

" Why would I? I have orders to capture you! "

" Why?! I didn't do anything! "

" True, but you're going to help us get Sonic on the Black Chaos's side! "

" Absolutely not! "

" You don't have to do anything! " Your appearance is the only thing that will help us! " And with that, Senka flew off with Amy.

" SONIC! " Amy screamed.

Sonic looked up and saw Amy being taken away by Senka.

" AMY! " He jumped off the roof and ran towards them.

" What's goin' on? " Knuckles asked. He and the rest of his friends came out of the house in time to see Amy being taken away. " Whoa! Didn't see that comin'! "

" We have to catch Senka! " Tails said. They ran towards the Black Chaos.

" Sonic! " Silver called. He and Shadow caught up with the blue hedgehog. " Let us help you! "

" No! " Sonic answered. " I can save her _myself_! " And with that, he ran even faster.

" Sonic, watch out! "

Sonic stopped adruptly. The sea was infront of him blocking his path. He looked ahead and saw Senka taking Amy to a small island. Without having second thoughts, he started running on the water!

" Whoa! " Rouge said. " I thought Sonic was afraid of water! "

" The _old _one is, " Knuckles responded. " This _new _Sonic must not! "

" How are we goung to get to that island? " Cream asked.

Tails stood in deep thought. " I'll be right back! " The orange fox flew off, towards the beach house.

" Where are ya goin'? " Knuckles asked.

" To the house to get the Hurricane Cyclone! "

" I thought you said it wasn't ready! "

" Well, it is now! "

---

In a few seconds, Sonic arrived at the island. Immediatly, he found the Black Chaoses' hideout.

" Great! " Sonic said to himsef. " Where's the entrance?! " He climbed on the building until he reaches the top. As if he knew what to do, Sonic tapped on the roof and a door opened. He jumped in and landed in a room.

The room was empty and was painted gray. On the walls were black, horizontal lines that had red lights on them. Sonic looked around for an exit, but there was none.

" Hello, Sonic! "

Sonic turned around and saw Kazu.

" Kazu! What did you do to Amy?! "

Kazu laughed. " Looks like someone can't hold his anger much longer! Maybe I should help you release it! " He snapped his fingers. " Bring her in! "

On cue, a transparent sphere appeared across from Sonic. There, sitting in it, was Amy.


	5. The Birth of Dark Super Sonic

Five

The Birth of Dark Super Sonic

" Amy! " Sonic ran towards her. He banged on the sphere.

" Sonic! " Amy screamed. " Don't get mad! _PLEASE_! " Before she could say anything else, the sphere electrified her and she fell on the floor, unconsious. She and the sphere dissapeared.

" AMY! "

" So, " Kazu said. '" how did you like your talk with Amy? "

Sonic fell on his knees. " I've...never s-seen Amy so scared! " He muttered. " A-And then...she passed out! " He looked up at Kazu with angry eyes. " What did you do to her?!?!?! "

" I had to do that before she told our secret! How do you feel? "

Sonic stared at the floor with widened eyes. He started to breathe heavily. " How dare...you...hurt...MY FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " A thin, dark aura surrounded the blue hedgehog and consumed him.

---minewhile...---

" What's takin' Tails so long? " Knuckles asked, frusterated.

Blaze shrugged. " Maybe he needed to do something first! "

" Here I am! " A huge plane landed on the beach. It was painted gold with electric blue lightning bolts on each side. On a huge, yellow streak, written in red, were the words: Hurrican Cyclone.

" Whoa! " Knuckles looked at the plane. " It's...awesome! "

Tails blushed. " Gee...thanks. That sounds like something Sonic would say..."

Silence.

" Well, we don't have all day! Let's go! "

" Right! " Everyone climed in.

---a few minutes later...---

The Hurricane Cyclone arrived at the island.

" I don't see an entrance! " Cream stated.

" It must be hidden, " Tails responded as he drove his plane around the building. " Let's try enetring throught the roof. " They all jumped off the plane and landed on the roof. As soon as they touched it, the roof opened up and swallowed them in. All of them landed in the same room that Sonic was in. Kazu was waiting for them there.

" Looks like the rescue team has...come to the rescue! " Kazu laighed at his joke.

" Where's Sonic and Amy?! " Silver demanded, finding the joke unasmusing.

" Amy is being held prisoner. Sonic is somewhere in this room.

" Somewhere in this room? " Shadow repeated.

" I don't see him! " Blaze said.

Knuckles looked around. " I don't see 'im either! " Suddenly, a dark, blue light came out of nowhere and knocked the echidna into a wall! The attack was so strong thatit broke some of the concrete which caused smoke to be everywhere.

" Knuckles! " Rouge called, keeping her eyes closed so she wouldn't get any dust in. " Are you okay? "

" Yeah! I'm fine! " Knuckles rubbed his head. He opened one of his eyes and looked ahead of him. The smoke hadn't cleared up so he only saw the sillohuete of his attacker.

" Sonic?! "

Sonic walked out of the smoke, but he wasn't the same.

He now had dark blue skin and no pupils. A purple aura surrounded him.

" That aura! " Knuckles muttered. " It's the same one that was surrounding the Chaos Emeralds! So I wasn't seein' things! "

" Of course you weren't! " Kazu responded. " But now it's too late to do anything! "

" Knuckles! " The whole team ran towards them.

" What happen- " Silver stopped when he saw Sonic. " Sonic?! Is that you?! "

" It is, " Kazu responded. " but he's a Black Chaos now! "

" What?! "


	6. The Whole, Damn Truth

Six

The Whole, Damn Truth

" What?! " Silver repeated once again.

" You heard me, " Kazu responded. " _He's_ a Black Chaos now! "

" No way, " Tails said, angrily. " Sonic would _never_ go on your side! Not in a million years! "

" Are you sure? You always thought that Sonic approved your machinery, but you were wrong. So how are you sure about this? "

" He may have been a jerk these days, " Shadow calmly said. " But that doesn't mean that he's gone mad and went to your side. "

" Then, why is he here on my side? "

" I know why..." 

Everyone turned around to face Knuckles. The red echidna stared at the floor. " I know why... " He repeated.

" Why? " Cream asked.

" Those emeralds..." He began. "...aren't the Chaos Emeralds. They were gems created by the Black Chaoses called the Black Emeralds. "

" Black Emeralds?! " Silver repeated.

Knuckles nodded. Before he could say anything else, Dark Super Sonic attacked him! " Hey! What gives?! "

" You can't tell them anymore! Not when Sonic is around! " Kazu said. " Senka! Take them away! "

Senka appeared and bowed. " Yes Kazu-san. " With one snap, a sphere surrounded all of them and she teleported them to a cell.

" Let us out! " Tails yelled as he shook the bars. " We have to help Sonic! "

" It's too late now, " Senka said. " in a few moments, Sonic will become a perfect Black Chaos! " She left.

Tails fell onto the floor. " I can't believe it..." Tails whispered. " Sonic's evil now..."

" No he isn't! " Silver said. " Not if we have anything to say about it! "

Shadow nodded in agreement and them face Knuckles who was also in the sitting position. " What do you have to do with this? " The black hedgehog asked.

Knuckles stared at the floor. " It's all my fault, " He finally said. " I knew that those weren't the Chaos Emeralds. I knew it, but...I didn't to admitt it. I wanted to see what would happen. I wanted Sonic to be more...serious. "

Tails sniffed. " Why Knuckles? I thought he was your best friend! " Tears started to flow out of the fox's eyes. " Why did you do this to him?! "

" I know why, " Blaze said. " You always thought that Sonic never took life seriously, but he did in his own way. "

" And now, " Shdow said, hotly. " because of _you_, we're stuck in this freaking cell with no way of getting out and, _oh yeah_! Kazu is going to use Sonic to take over the world and there's a 100 chance that he will achieve it! All because _you _wanted to make _him_-"

" That's enough, Shadow, " Silver interupted.

Shadow closed his mouth and glared at Knuckles.

" I know I shouldn't have, " Knuckles muttered, feeling lower and lower by the minute. "...I'm sorry..."

" Well, " Cream said. " is there some way to bring him back to normal? "

Knuckles shrugged. " I dunno. The Black Emeralds were made to accumulate all anger inside so when it's big enough, it will explode and eventually made a dark side. They weren't made to reverse the spell. "

" So you mean, " Tails started. " Sonic's going to be like this...forever? "

" I don't mean that. I'm just saying that we won't find an answer in the Black Emeralds. "

" What about the Chaos Emeralds? " Rouge suggested.

" Maybe..."

" But, " Silver started. " how can they help? "

" Maybe, " Knuckles started. " maybe if he consumes the Chaos Emeralds, they could eliminate that darkness within him and then..."

" That would bring the old Sonic back! " Tails said, happily.

" Exactly! "

" Now that that problem is over, " Blaze said. " how do we get out of here? "

" Blaze is right, " Rouge said. if we can't get out of here, we won't be able to save Sonic nor Amy. "

" I've got an idea, " Silver said. " does anybody have a Chaos Emerald? "

" A Chaos Emerald?! " Shadow snapped. " _Yeah_! I have _one_! As a matter in fact, I have _all _of them! "

" Stop being sarcastic, Shadow, "

" Well, who would have one?! We all thought that Sonic scattered them when he battled Kazu's army! "

" I have one, " Knuckles pulled out a red Chaos Emerald.

" Another thing that you didn't tell us! " Shadow snapped again.

" Sorrrrry! "

" Perfect! " Silver said, ignoring the argument. " Give it to Shadow. "

Knuckles mumbled something as he handed it to the black hedgehog.

" Now, " Silver started. " Shadow, remember when the G.U.N soldiers killed Maria? "

" I told you, " Shadow said, calmly. " I'm letting go of my past. "

" Okay..." Silver's eyes brightened. " remember when you said yesterday? That you were faster than Sonic? You got owned in the race! " He motioned the rest of his friend s to laugh. They did.

" The Black Emeralds helped them! " Shadow responded hotly.

" Were they? " Knuckles joked. " Or are you just slow? " He laughed even harder.

" That's it! " Shadow turned a bright red. " You're going down! "

" Stand back, everyone! " Silver yelled.

" Chaos...BLAST! " The attack knocked down the cell door.

" We're out! " Cream said, happily.

Silver turned around to face Shadow. " Hey, nice work controlling your anger! "

Shadow rolled his eyes. " Whatever! "

" Now, " Rouge said. " how do we get Sonic to consume the Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles Wuckles? "

" What did you just call me?! " Knuckles yelled.

" Never mind. _How do we get Sonic to consume the Chaos Emeralds_? "

" That's a trick question, isn't it? "

" I've got one, " Blaze said. " Knuckles, do you have more Chaos Emeralds? "

" Yeah, all seven of 'em! "

Shadow groaned and opened his mouth to say something but Silver motioned him to shut-up.

" Okay, " Blaze began. " but we're going to have to use them, okay? "

Hmmm...what could Blaze's plan be? Read the next chapter to find out!


	7. IT HAS COME TO THIS

Seven

IT HAS COME TO THIS

Kazu stood typing in the room with Dark Super Sonic next to him.

" Now, " Kazu said as he typed in his computer. " we will start our takeover of the Earth! No one can stop us now! "

" Guess again, hedgehog! "

" Huh?! " Kazu spun around and saw the Sonic Team in the doorway. Shadow and Silver were in their Super Formation.

" You're going down, Kazu! " Super Silver yelled.

" Well, " Kazu said. " If I'm going down, Sonic is going down with me! "

" No! " Tails blurted out. " Sonic is coming with us! "

Kazu laughed. " I don't think so! He doesn't even want to go with you! "

" That's because you made him that way, " Super Shadow said, calmly. " The Black Emeralds made his attitude change so he would be evil. "

" I've had enough with you! " Kazu pointed at them. " I will take over the Earth! Sonic,atack! "

Dark Super Sonic charged for them. Super Shadow and Super Silver stood in a fighting position, ready to strike. Before anyone can do anything, Tails got in the middle.

" Wait! " Tails pleaded. " You can't hurt him! "

" It's the only way, Tails, " Super Silver explained.

Tails shook his head in denial. " No! There must be some other- " Before he could say anything else, Dark Super Sonic grabbed the little fox by the neck.

" Tails! " Cream shrieked.

Tails opened one of his eyes weakly. " Sonic...i-it's me...Tails...remember? "

Dark Super Sonic smirked and then, carelessly threw him towards a wall. The wall crumbled ontop of Tails.

" Tails! " Cream screamed. She and the rest of the Sonic Team ran towards the pile of concrete. They quickly threw all the concrete pieces off the twin-tailed fox.

" You okay? " Knuckles asked.

Tails slowly sat up. " I'm okay..."

Knuckles glared at Dark Super Sonic. " Don't you see that he's just trying to help?! "

Dark Super Sonic remained silent and instead charged towards them.

" Sonic! " Super Shadow stood infront of the group. " Chaos Spear! " The attack threw Dark Super Sonic off of them.

Super Silver faced the team. " Cream, you stay here with Tails. The rest of you, go find Amy! "

" What about-" Rouge was cut off by Super Shadow.

" We'll stay here and try to free Sonic from the trance, " Super Shadow interrupted. " you guys go find Amy! "

They nodded simultaneously and with one last look at the hedgehogs, they left.

Super Shadow faced Dark Super Sonic. " It has come to this, Sonic, " He told the blue hedgehog.

Super Silver nodded. " There's no other way, " He faced the blue hedgehog. " Give us everysingle drop of all you got, Black Chaos! "

---minewhile...---

The rest of the Sonic Team ran through the dark corridors of the dungeon.

" Where could she be? " Charmy asked. " She could be anywhere by now! "

" She has to be in here! " Knuckles responded.

" LET ME OUTTA HERE! " They heard a voice yell.

" Amy! " The Sonic Team said in unison. They ran towards the yell until they found themselves at a cell where Amy was being held in.

" Guys! " Amy said. " Boy, am I glad to see-where's Sonic? "

" Don't worry, Amy, " Knuckles said, trying to change the subject. " We'll get you out. " He readied his punch, but before he could attack the bars, several sillohoutes dropped down from the ceiling. They were surrounded.

" Black Chaoses! " Rouge yelled.

" Forget about that, " Vector said. " we're completly surrounded! "

" Knuckles! " Blaze called. " Free Amy! We'll cover you! "

Knuckles nodded. " Right! " He faced Amy who was still trapped in the cell. " Stand back! " He started to punch the bars.

" But what about- "

" Just shut-up and stand back, okay?! "

" Okay..."

Knuckles looked back at his friends. " You okay over there? "

" We're fine! " Rouge yelled back as she crashed two Black Chaoses.

One of the Black Chaoses ran towards Vector, but tripped on the invisible Espio and fell.

Espio appeared. " Klutz..." The chamelion kicked the monster towards Vector who grabbed it and threw it towards a cell.

Four Black Chaoses surrounded Blaze. She closed both of her fists as fire surrounded them. " Fire Tornado! " The fire that dispersed from the cat's body destroyed them.

" No way you'r going to defeat us! " Senka appeared with about a hundred more Black Chaoses.

" We're trapped! " Charmy cried.

" How are we going to beat them all? " Espio wondered.

" Hammer Punch! " Knuckles knocked down about seven.

" My turn! " Amy pulled out her hammer. " Piko Piko Hammer! " She knocked out seven. " This away! " They ran out of the room.


	8. Mission Failed?

Eight

Mission...Failed?

Super Shadw and Super Silver flew back into a wall. They were worn out and their super powers were fading while Dark Super Sonic show no signs of tiredness.

" I don't know how much longer I could hold on, " Super Silver managed to say.

" Same here, " Super Shadow responded. " but we have to find a chance to insert the Chaos Emeralds in his body. "

Super Silver nodded. " Yes...I think I have an idea. " He stood up and faced Dark Super Sonic. " When I say now, you freeze the time around him. That'll give us a chance to insert the Chaos Emeralds in him. "

Super Shadow stood up also. " Okay! "

" Sonic! " Super SIlver called. " It's not over yet! "

Dark Super Sonic smirked and jumped towards Super Silver. Before he could, he was surrounded by a white light. He struggled to set free, but Silver held him too tight.

" Now, Shadow, now! "

" Right! " Super Shadow lifted both of his hands. " Chaos Control! " As soon as he chanted those words, Dark Super Sonic stopped moving. He was frozen in time.

" Now we can insert the Chaos Emeralds! " Super Silver stated. " Ready? "

" Ready, " Shadow confirmed.

They closed their eyes and let the emeralds out. As soon as they did that, they transformed back to their normal selves. The emeralds surrounded the two hedgehogs and then, shot themselves inot Dark Super Sonic.

" GAAAH! " Dark Super Sonic fell onto his knees.

" It's working! " Silver said.

A thicker dark aura surrounded the blue hedgehog. He began to cough out blood.

" Sonic! "

The aura got bigger as he spurted out more blood.

" Oh man! I think we did somthing wrong! " Silver ran up to him. He tried to help him up, but Dark Super Sonic single-handly pushed him away. The blue hedgehog stood up, smirked and then, wiped away some of the blood that was dripping from his mouth.

" Or...not, " Shadow mumbled.

" The Chaos Emeralds just made him stronger! " Silver managed to choke out.

" And to make things worse, " Shadow added. " we don't have the Chaos Emeralds anymore! Now what? "

Before Silver could answer, Dark Super Sonic attacked them. They fell on the floor and were too weak to defend themselves from the other attacks their friend shot at them.

---Minewhile...---

After being attacked by several Black Chaoses, the Sonic Team finally arrived to the entrance which lead to the hedgehogs.

Knuckles hesitated to turn around and face Amy. " You stay here, "

" Why?! " Amy whined.

" The battle in there is too heavy for you! "

Amy made a face. " I can handle it! "

" Oh no you can't! "

" Oh yes I can! Watch me! " She approached the door.

" Amy, wait! " Knuckles called, but it was too late. Amy threw open the doors.

" I can take down anyone in here- " Amy turned around and saw Dark Super Sonic fightin Shadow and Silver

" Sonic? " She squeaked.


	9. One, More Thing

Nine

One More Thing

There was an awkward silence as Amy stared at Dark Super Sonic. Dark Super Sonic stared at her as he was trying to remember who the little pink hedgehog was.

" Sonic..." Amy slid down towards the floor until she was on her knees. Her jade green eyes filled with tears. " Senka was right...they...did get you on their side..."

Knuckles walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. " We told you that you couldn't confront what was in this room. "

Amy sniffed. She tried really hard to fight back her tears, but they wanted to show her feelings. Before she knew it, she was sobbing.

Dark Super Sonic slowly started to walk towards her, but suddenly stopped and fell on the floor.

" GAAAAH! " The blue hedgehog once again, started to cough out blood.

" Sonic! " Amy cried. " What's wrong?! "

Dark Super Sonic did not reply. He kept on spitting out blood. But, instead of his dark aura getting bigger, it got smaller.

" SONIC! " Kazu yelled. " You're a Black Chaos, not one of them! "

" That's not true! " Tails shouted. " Sonic is one of us! "

" Shut the hell up, you fucker! Shut-up if the only thing your going to say are lies! "

" I'm not saying any lies! " The fox faced Sonic. " Sonic! Remember! Remember us! We're your friends and he's your enemy. Remember how much you hate him! "

Dark Super Sonic stared at the floor. " I-I...I don't remember-" He coughed out more blood before he could say anything else.

" No..." Tails's eyes started to water up. "...you have to remember...you just have to! "

" Kazu..." Amy managed to stand up. She drew up all her courage to face the red hedgehog. "...why? What did we ever do to you? Eversince you landed on our world, you've been hurting us a ton! " She glared at Kazu, feeling more hate than sorrow with every word. " I don't care if you hurt me! All I care is about Sonic! Because of you, he doesn't remember any of us! He always hated evil and now look what you have done! WHY, KAZU WHY?! "

" Can't you give me a harder question? " Kazu replied, bored. " One, I want to take over this world and Earth, and two, Sonic is too powerful to be on your side. "

" You...YOU BASTARD! " Amy screamed as she lifted up her hammer. " YOU REALLY ARE HEARTLESS! " She charged for Kazu and tried to hit him but Kazu slashed her with his sword. Since Amy tried to hit him from above, the little pink hedgehog fell towards the ground.

" Amy! " Her friends yelled.

A dark blue light jumped towards the pink hedgehog and caught her before she touched the ground.

Amy opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of Dark Super Sonic.

" Sonic! " Amy cried out.

The blue hedgehog still stared blankly at her. " Wh-who are you? "

" It's me, Amy! Please remember! "

" I-I...can't! I don't know you! "

" Yes, you do! "

" SHUT-UP! " Kazu ran towards them, his blade poised to attack.

" Sonic, " Amy said. " You do know who I am. Remember this? " She reached towards Dark Super Sonic and hugged him.

Sonic's eyes widened. His emerald green pupils appeared once again. Suddenly, he saw a picture in his head. He saw himself in a room with Amy hugging him.

_Whoa, Amy! _He heard himself say. _What happened? _

" A-Amy? "

Amy's eyes filled with tears. " Yes, Sonic, yes! " Before she could hug him anymore, Kazu slashed at them. Dark Super Sonic dodged in time and kicked the red hedgehog who landed hard on the floor. The blue hedgehog turned around to face his friends.

" Tails, Knuckles...Shadow, Silver, Blaze...Rouge...Espio, Charmy...Vector...and Cream! "

The friends nodded in unison.

" You remember us! " Tails cried. He ran up to his best friend.

Dark Super Sonic stared at him with tears in his eyes. He looked down at his hands. " What have I done? " He whispered. " I'm...a criminal...I was going to kill innocent people..."

" No! " Amy hugged him. " No you weren't! Never blame yourself! "

" Amy, " Dark Super Sonic looked down at her.His skin changed from dark blue to a bright yellow." Thank you. "

Amy smiled and then giggled.

" We have to get outta here! " Knuckles said.

" No you aren't! " Kazu managed to stand up and wearily and pressed a button on his computer. The ground started to shake boisterously. Kazu smirked. " You're not going to get outta here alive! " With one final laugh, he dissappeared.

" What are we going to do?! " Charmy yelled as he looked up. " The roof is going to crumble ontop of us! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!! "

" Shut-up, Charmy! " Espio yelled. " We're gonna get outta here! "

" So, " Blaze started. " how _do _we get out of here? "

" There's only one way, " Knuckles responded. " RUN!!!!!!!" The red echidna grabbed Tails and they all started to run out of the door.

When they got out of the door, they found out that the paths had changed!

" What happened? " Rouge said as she dodged a falling rock. " The paths look different now! "

" Kazu must have done something to change it, " Super Sonic responded. " let's just try a path and go! "

" It's not that easy, Sonic, " Knuckles said. " that path could take our lives! "

" Got a better idea? "

" Um...no. "

" Then, let's do it! " They took the path on the right and ran for a few minutes.

" I don't think this was the right path! " Vector said. " I don't see an exit! "

" Guess again! " Amy pointed at a door that read, " exit. "

" That was very convienient, " Shadow said.

They ran towards the door, but before they could open it, a huge rock fell and blocked their path!

" Oh no! " Cream cried. " The exit is blocked! "

" Not for long! " Super Sonic put Amy down and faced the rock. He raised his hands. " Chaos...Control! " In a flash of light, the rock dissappeared. He ran towards the door and opened it. " C'mon, guys. Let's go home. "


	10. Back To Normal, or is it?

Ten

Back to Normal

---Back at the Beachouse...---

Knuckles sat on the couch and rested his legs on the table. " I'm glad everythin's back to normal now! "

Silver nodded in agreement. " Yeah, huh. " He turned to face Sonic. " Are you feeling better? "

" Yeah! " The blue hedgehog responded. " I'm betta than eva! " He sat down on the couch.

" You know, " Shadow said. " This may not sound like me but...we just kicked Kazu's ass. Shouldn't we celebate? "

The Sonic Team started at the blue hedgehog in disbelief.

" Well, " Vector said. " Whatta we waitin' for? Let's CELEBRATE! "

" Yeah! Yeah! " Charmy sang. Both of the grabbed Shadow and dragged him into the kitchen. " Let's make honey tacos! "

" No one wants honey tacos! "

" I do! "

" No one else does, though! "

Sonic stared at them with a grin in his face. Amy came in and sat down next to him.

" Hi, Sonic, "

Sonic turned around and noticed Amy. He smiled. " Hey, Amy! What's up? "

Amy blushed a bit. " Nothing much. Um...I'm sorry that I kept on hurting you. "

Sonic cocked his head to one side. " Hurtin' me? "

" Uh huh. I kept on saying that you were just like Kazu when you weren't. In the middle of the argument, I thought for sure you were going to become like Kazu. I'm sorry. "

" Don't be. As much as I hate to admitt it, I _am _like Kazu. Besides, I should be the one apologizing to you. "

" What? You don't have to. Really! "

" Yes I do. I don't really remmeber but...I know that I hurt you a numerous times. I especially should be sorry for tellin' ya that I hate ya. "

" So you don't? "

" Course not! "

A smile spread across Amy's face. The pink hedgehoghugged the blue hedgehog. " YIPPEEEEEEEE! So you _do _love me! "

" Ugh..." Sonic groaned, but gladly returned the favor.

" That's good news! "

" Why? "

" Because I made another reservation in a restaurant so we could have a romantic dinner. "

" What?! " Sonic got up and ran off. " NOOOOOO! "

Amy ran after him. " C'mon, Sonic! It's just me and you together one night! "

" That's the whole point! I don wanna! "

" Well, too bad! " She finally caught up with the blue hedgehog.

Sonic sighed. " Alright, alright. I'll go with ya. Just this once. "

" Yay! "

They both laughed and together they ran outside, towards the sunset.


End file.
